Endgame (The Real ending)
by Raven-haired beauty
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame! They had saved the world, but at that moment Artemis felt her world ending before her eyes. The love of her life was gone. The archer felt warm salty tears cascading down her olive skinned face. The pain she felt in heart became so heavy it knocked her off her feet. SPITFIRE CONTINUES


Chapter 1

**Spoilers for the Endgame episode! I was so upset by how the show ended I had to write an alternate ending! Please Review! If the show would have continued I believe Wally would be alive. After all in the JLU the Flash's name was Wally West and he encounter something similar to this episode and he almost died, but he didn't die instead he was trapped in a speed force.**

"But do you think it will be enough?" Artemis asked.

Before anyone could answer the room echoed,

_Recognized Kid Flash B03 _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Antarctica Flash and Impulse watched in horror as the force continued to get bigger as they were instructed to no matter what slow down until the crystal is completely neutralized.

Without hesitation the Allens ran as fast as their feet could take them circling around the crystal.

"I think this might be working!" Impulse shouted.

"It's definitely slowing," the Flash replied. "But not stopping. Even at our top speed I'm not certain the two of us can generate enough kinetic energy"-

"Then how about the three of us!"

The two turned their heads to see Kid Flash running beside them, "I may not be as fast as you tow, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy." The scarlet haired speedster chuckled, "Besides I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world."

"Good man!" the Flash said.

"So crash!" Impulse shouted before he and his grandfather ran a faster than Kid Flash.

"Come on, Wallman," Wally murmured to himself as he tried to make himself go faster. "You can do better than that."

When the bio ship landed, Artemis and Dick were the first to run down the ramp.

"Look," Dick pointed at the crystal, "Its working. They're shutting it down."

Blue Beetle gazed at the scene keeping in mind that success was on the horizon. His scarab said, "Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing."

"Yes!" Blue Beetle yelled in triumph. But his posture stiffened when the scarab said, "But there is a problem, Jaime Reyes. The Kid Flash is in danger. His slower speed is making an exit valve for the crystal's energy."

"AAGHH!" Wally cried out as the power of the crystal continued to strike him over and over again.

"In 16 seconds," the scarab said. "He will cease."

"Cease?" Blue Beetle asked. "Cease what?"

"AGHHH!" Wally cried out again.

"Bart, we have to slow down more," Flash commanded. "Try to psych off some off some of the energy attacking Wally."

"AAAGGHH!" Wally shouted in pain.

Barry swung his arm at his nephew and noticed he was like a hologram.

"Ugh, it's no good, Barry," Wally said in a calm tone. "Ugh!" He joked, "Oh, man! Artemis is so gonna kill me for this and don't even get me started on mom and dad."

"Kid!" Barry said.

"Just tell them," Wally said. "Okay," with his last ounce of strength Wally darted forward completely dissolving. Barry turned to Impulse in shock.

In a matter of split seconds the crystal died down and the smoke that gathered into the air from the speedsters running began to clear up.

"They did it!" Megan shouted with glee as she saw the two speedsters catching the breaths.

"Congratulations," Kaldur kneeled besides Flash, "You have saved us."

While Megan flew to Impulse, "It's over!" she smiled at the young hero.

"Wait!" Artemis said with fear lurking in her heart. "Where's Wally?"

"Artemis," Barry said in a tone that would haunt her for the rest of her life, "He wanted me to tell you"-

"No!" she said in a whisper.

"He loved you," he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

The archer felt her legs become weak, she felt her heart break, and she felt warm tears falling down her face. Artemis felt her world end as she fell to the ground with M'gann hugging her. Flash, Impulse, Blue Beetle, Super Boy, Nightwing, and Connor watched as the woman began to mourn for her boyfriend in agony.

As M'gann squeezed her friend into a comforting hug, she felt a slight tickle in her mind. The martian gasped cupping the blonde archer's face, "Kid Flash is still with us!" M'gann jumped to her feet I can feel him near. I'm in telepathic contact with him."

Artemis rose to her feet with tears still in her eyes.

"What? But I thought he was?" Blue Beetle asked but paused when the scarab interrupted his thoughts, "The Kid Flash is not deceased."

M'gann extended her arm moving around as if she were looking for something. Her movements caused the others to mimic her. "We have to find him. His spirit is weak and it's growing weaker. But he is still here."

When Artemis extended her arm a portal appeared before her blowing gusts of wind, "Wally!"

"Beautiful," she heard his voice coming from the portal. "Artemis, it's so nice here. There's a force. A speed force it's calling me home. I have to go now."

"No, Wally! Take my hand now!" Artemis yelled. "So help, Baywath!" she shouted as she stretched her arm further inside the portal. Dick grabbed the archer's arm, "I'm here to, Wally!"

"Me too, Kid!" Barry shouted grabbing Nightwing's arm. One by one each hero grabbed the other's arm.

"We're all here!" Kaldur shouted.

With one strong pull the scarlet haired speedster came popping out of the portal falling directly on Artemis. "Miss me, Babe," Wally asked breathing heavy.

Artemis still had tears streaming down her olive color skinned face, "What do you think?" Pulling him into a heated kiss, while the others watched as the couple reunited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Watch Tower_

"This is no time for you to resign," Kaldur said.

"I'm not resigning," Nightwing confessed looking over at his friend who had his arms wrapped around Artemis. "Just taking a leave in absents. Besides if you need help," he gestured over to Batgirl, "Barbra's more than ready to step up."

"Agreed," Kaldur replied. "But Dick"-

"I need a break, Kaldur," Dick said. "You saw what almost happened to Wally. You, me and Wally we founded this team. What would we have done if he hadn't made it?"

Kaldur sighed understanding Dick's point. Wally's experience had taught them all a lesson that life is too short.

"Excuse me, everybody!" Wally shouted. "I just want you all to know that I love love love this woman very much! She's my spitfire! For up to five years she has put up with me and I hope she intends to stay with me longer!" Wally lead Artemis to the same spot he had kissed her on New years, "How about we start with forever."

Before Artemis could say some snarky remark, the speedster got down on one knee and asked, "Artemis Crock, will you marry me?"

The half Vietnamese woman again felt tears falling from her eyes, "How many times are you going to make me cry?" Wiping her tears with the back of her hand she nodded 'yes.'

"Yes and yes," she smiled.

"Woohoo!" Wally cheered scooping her into his arms bridal style and kissed her soft lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bart Allen looked at the earth standing in his new Kid Flash costume.

"You look good," Wally complimented the teen.

"Thanks," Bart said. "So you and Artemis are?"

"Engaged," Wally answered. "And retired."

"Are you sure you feel fine with me taking your place?" the new Kid Flash asked.

"Yes. I can never go that fast again, Bart," he said. "If I do there's no way I can survive it. But you're going to make me proud."

"Wally!" Artemis called.

"She doesn't want to let me out of her sight," Wally joked.

"Well, then you better start running," Bart said without thinking. "Oops. I mean walk or better yet speed walk."

"Here I am, Babe," Wally cut through the bushes pulling his fiancé's body close to his. "So, Virgil joined the team," he said noticing the young teen talking to Tim and Cassie, who appeared to be holding hands. "It also looks like M'gann and Connor are back together."

The martian and the Kryptonian's faces were inches from each other slowly getting closer and closer until…_Team report to the mission room._

"It's time for us to go," Wally said to Dick. "We'll see each other around, dude," he said as he and Dick did some kind of secret hand shake.

"Business as always," Dick said as he walked into the transporter followed by Wally and Artemis, who left the watch tower hand-in-hand.

**Please Review!**


End file.
